Diskussion:Mm/Bericht-20110627
jur. Weg "Wiederholt reagierte sie in der Vergangenheit auf in den Medien geäußerte Zweifel an der Integrität ihre Dissertation auf juristischem Weg." :Ein Beleg bzw. Beispiel für den "jur. Weg" wäre schön. Sind die "Gegendarstellungen" von MM gemeint? Frangge 09:58, 15. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Mm Bericht Entwurf, Kritik "Die Auswertung ist noch nicht abgeschlossen. Derzeit sind jedoch bereits Plagiate auf 115 Seiten nachgewiesenen. Hinzu kommen 48 Seiten ordentlicher Zitate. Auf 163 von 278 Seiten, 58% der Seiten des Haupttextes" Ich lad hier mal ab, was mir bei der Fragment-Sichtung begegnet, zunächst ohne Prüfung, ob schon bekannt. -- Dr. plag. Erb Senzahl 18:50, 17. Jun. 2011 (UTC) * Mm/Fragment 278 05-16 Bauernopfer, formvollendet. * Mm/Fragment 269 31-33 kurz, aber einzigartige Formulierung 4fach geschachtelter Genitiv ist kein Zufall. * Mm/Fragment_220_06-08 extrem kurz, aber wie 269 31 einzigartig * Kategorie:Mewes 1986 ist NICHT im LitVerz oder Anmerkungen. Bitte prüfen. Ich komm mit meinem PDF nich so recht klar. ''finden sich mithin keine originären Gedanken der Verfasserin. Das hier oben fettgedruckt Zitierte kann so nicht gesagt werden. Rein logisch. "Auf 163 von 278 Seiten des Haupttextes fanden sich Plagiate". Das kann man sagen, wenn es so stimmt, was ich nicht wissen kann. Aber, rein sachlich: auch eine Seite mit Plagiat muss nicht zwangsläufig ohne einen einzigen originären Gedanken einer Verfasserin auskommen. Es mag ja sein, dass in einer Arbeit keine eigenständigen Gedanken geäußert wurden. Dies zu entscheiden, verlangt Fachkenntnisse, die man (eigentlich ....) von einem Doktorvater erwarten sollte. Es folgt aber keineswegs "mithin" aus einem Prozentsatz plagiierter Seiten, und es folgt auch nicht aus einem Prozentsatz korrekt zitierter Zeilen. Vorsicht ist die Mutter einer Dokumentation. Klungs 92.205.20.8 10:39, 15. Jun. 2011 (UTC) "Aufsatz" in den Amerikastudien -> Dokumentation Offiziell ist das kein Aufsatz, sondern eine Dokumentation. Siehe die Anmerkung der Redaktion zur Gegendarstellung http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Diskussion:Mm#1993. Keine Komplettplagiate? "Komplettplagiat ... In der Arbeit waren bis zum aktuellen Zeitpunkt keine Funde dieser Kategorie festzustellen." Diese Aussage passt nicht zur Einstufung von 4 Fragmenten http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_104_08-11 http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_139_36-40 http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_140_11-15 http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_330_41-42 als Komplettplagiat. Diverses nebenbei: 1. Es gab neben Bracher doch sicher auch noch einen zweiten Gutachter - wird der im Vorwort denn nicht erwähnt, dass man ihn bei der Titelaufnahme sowie im Berichtsentwurf bisher nicht angeben konnte? 2. Es wäre anschaulicher, wie schon bei SKM auf der Analyseseite bzw. im Anhang dieses Berichts auch noch das Inhaltsverzeichnis der Arbeit wiederzugeben, damit die interessierte aber inhaltlich ahnungslose Öffentlichkeit auch erfährt, wie die Arbeit aufgebaut ist und worum es in den einzelnen Teilen, auf die hier immer wieder Bezug genommen wird, thematisch eigentlich geht. 3. Auch wenn es eigentlich nicht hierher gehört: Bei den "Anmerkungen" zum Fragment http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_259_16-18 sollten "Präteritum" und "Plusquamperfekt" die Plätze tauschen. Gutachten als PDF http://www.mathiopoulos.de/dt/appointment_bs.php Gutachten von Prof.Dr. Claus Leggewie Univ. Gießen bzgl. Ernennung zur Honorarprofessorin an der TU Braunschweig 1995 '''Gutachten von Prof.Dr. Klaus Lompe TU Braunschweig bzgl. Ernennung zur Honorarprofessorin an der TU Braunschweig 1995' Gutachten von Prof.Dr. G.W. Wittkämper Univ. Münster bzgl. Ernennung zur Honorarprofessorin an der TU Braunschweig 1995 Presseinformation der TU Braunschweig zur Verleihung der Honorarprofessur an der TU Braunschweig 1995 Frangge 16:03, 15. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Noch mehr Gutachten http://www.mathiopoulos.de/en/appointment_potsdam.php Gutachten von Prof.Dr.Christian Hacke Univ. Bonn bzgl. Ernennung zur Honorarprofessorin an der Univ. Potsdam 2002 Gutachten von Prof.Dr.Bernhard Kroener Univ. Potsdam bzgl. Ernennung zur Honorarprofessorin an der Univ. Potsdam 2002 Laudatio von Prof.Dr.Manfred Görtemarker Univ. Potsdam zur Verleihung der Honorarprofessur an der Univ. Potsdam 2002 Frangge 16:31, 15. Jun. 2011 (UTC) : Fehlen dann ja eigentlich nur noch die div. Gutachten zu ihrer Bonner Diss ;-) Lässt sich herausfinden, wann genau diese PDFs eingestellt wurden? Wenn man sich die PDF-Erstellungsdaten (23., 27. und 31.5.2011) und dann in den veränderten PDFs noch die ausgeblendeten blauen Anstreichungen einblendet, wird jedenfalls schnell klar, worauf damit reagiert werden soll. Einige Sätze bieten sich jedenfalls geradezu an, in der Dokumentation auch noch im Wortlaut zitiert zu werden. Harvard - Betreuung der Promotion durch Samuel P. Huntington * 1980-1983 Special Student am Government Dept. der Harvard Universität mit Doktoranten-Stipendium der Friedrich-Naumann-Stiftung (Betreuung der Promotion durch Samuel P. Huntington) http://www.mathiopoulos.de/dt/cv.php Frangge 08:26, 16. Jun. 2011 (UTC) History and Progress: In Search of the European and American Mind. By Margarita Mathiopoulos. New York: Praeger, 1989. 460p. $49.95. Rezension: Bruce P. Frohnen, The American Political Science Review, Vol. 85, No. 1 (Mar., 1991), pp. 273-274 http://www.jstor.org/stable/1962906 "... Mathiopoulos' work is in large part a gloss on Samuel P. Huntington's American Politics (1981). She accepts without question Huntington's notion of cycles of "creedal passion periods" during which citizens' heightened concern with bringing mutually conflicting ideals to reality causes political upheaval. The conflicts between values such as democracy (which demands mass public participation) and individualism (which demands a weak state), for Mathiopoulos, leads to progress- the pragmatic pursuit of material and social equality. What Mathiopoulos fails to consider is the possibility that a people may retain key words without maintaining key concept. ..." (S. 274) Hervorhebung im Original Frangge 10:30, 18. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Samuel P. Huntington: American Politics Reaktion Uni Bonn auf Vroniplag-Ergebnisse "Die Universität Bonn will im Fall Mathiopoulos bislang nicht wieder tätig werden. Die Philosophische Fakultät wolle den Doktortitel nicht entziehen. Für das Einleiten eines Überprüfungsverfahrens brauche es mehr als bloße quantitative Angabe. 'Die bisherigen Angaben reichen noch nicht für ein Überprüfungsverfahren, es muss klar werden, dass es sich an den fraglichen Stellen nicht um ihre eigene Leistung handelt', sagte der stellvertretende Pressesprecher der Universität Bonn, Klaus Herkenrath." http://www.tagesspiegel.de/berlin/neue-plagiatsvorwuerfe-gegen-mathiopoulos/4298064.html Eine bemerkenswerte Aussage! Vielleicht sollte in dem Bericht auch noch auf diese Bewertung der Analyseergebnisse als "bloß quantitativ" eingegangen werden. Ein "es muss klar werden, dass …" heißt ja wohl, dass die Befunde jedenfalls für Bonn "bislang" qualitativ nicht ausreichend "klar" sind, um auch nur an ein Überprüfungsverfahren zu denken.